


Assistant

by SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Son of Batman (2014)
Genre: Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Past Rape/Non-con, Talia al Ghul is a terrible mother and person, nightwing 93
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardWeirdo25
Summary: Talia al Ghul shows up at WE to talk to Bruce about her son.





	Assistant

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you recognise.**

 

I have been Brucie Wayne’s assistant for almost 6 years now. it took a while, but I recently realised it was a mask. The drinking, the beautiful men and woman he leaves party’s with, the idiot persona, it’s all a mask.

As his assistant I know when he shows up to work and when he suddenly leaves only for Batman to appear on the news saving lives, he doesn’t always remember a cover story for why he leaves or to cancel a meeting so I make up stories that go with his Brucie persona and leave him notes on his desk of what the stories are so we match up.

From my doing this he knows I know, but we’ve never spoken about it, I don’t think he really wants to bring me into the fold, I’m not one for a mask and cape so in really being in is fine with me, I’m happy making alibis.

I look up from my desk when a beautiful woman wearing a dress that leaves little the imagination walks in and goes straight to Mr Wayne’s office.

“Ma’am you can’t you in there without an appointment” I tell her blocking her path.

She smirks seductively, “I am sure Bruce will not mind the interruption.”

I glare, she’s not the first gorgeous woman to march in here wanting to see Mr Wayne. “I need your name and your business, I will ask if he wants to see you.”

“Tell him Talia wishes to talk” she smirks.

I nod and knock on Mr Wayne’s office door.

“Enter” he calls back.

I open the door and look to where he’s sitting at his desk thinking hard, “Mr Wayne there’s a woman here to see you. She said her name is Talia and wants to talk.”

His frown hardens, and he glares at the door, I guess Talia wasn’t someone he slept with for his image but has something to do with his nightlife.

“Do I need to call security Sir?” I ask quickly.

“No” he speaks getting up and walking to the door, “Let her in, but be ready to call Dick.”

My eyes widen in surprise, call his son for backup? We’ve had the Joker walk right in here before and he’s ordered me not to call anyone, who is this woman? “Yes sir” I nod before turning back to the waiting room, “Mr Wayne will see you now ma’am.”

She smirks and walks past me into the office, closing the door.

I go back to my desk nervously, taking out my phone and bringing up Mr Grayson-Wanye’s number, ready to call.

I sit down and move my hand to the modified intercom button, Mr Wayne made this one to have a listening device function; he activates it on his end and he can hear everything in the waiting room, or I can hear what’s going on in his office and the reversed, so I can hear what’s going on in there. The only time I had to use it was when armed gunmen broke in, so he could hear them and come back as Batman to stop them, but I’ve never had to listen to his side before.

But if I want to know if I need to call Mr Grayson-Wayne I need to hear what’s going on. I take a deep breath and hesitantly press the button.

_“-ow what I want beloved”_ Talia speaks, _“I want my son to return with me.”_

Her son?

_“Damian made his choice Talia”_ Mr Wayne replies sounding angry, “ _he doesn’t want to be a assassin, he wants to be Robin.”_

Damian, Mr Wayne’s youngest son and only biological child, or as the media calls him the feral Wayne. I guess him growing up training to be a assassin makes sense, the boy threated me with a sword the first time we met, threating pain if I tried to seduce his father, claiming Mr Wayne belonged with his mother and siting television shows where assistance sleep with their bosses as his reasoning.

If Damian was training to be a assassin that means this woman is one.

_“He wants to be weak”_ she spits back, “ _By teaching him not to kill you make him weak. He needs to return with me and continue his training.”_

_“He doesn’t want to be like you Talia, not anymore.”_

She sighs, _“Then he is weak. Maybe I should make another heir”_ her voice turns seductive, _“Would you like to assist me?”_

_“I get a choice this time?”_ Mr Wayne growls, _“From what little I remember of the last time you dosed my drink and did want you pleased.”_

Oh shit.

_“If you wish to be difficult then we can do it that way again”_ you can hear the smirk, _“It is more fun when I have control.”_

“ _Leave Talia”_ Mr Wayne growl _, “Stay away from my son and stay away from me.”_

_“You’ll change your mind beloved,”_ then the door opens, and she walks out.

I turn off the intercom, stunned by what I just heard.

Taking a deep breath, I get up and go back to Mr Wayne’s office, Mr Wayne has gone back to his desk and looks like he’s trying to calm down.

“Sir are you alright?” I ask hesitantly and immediately regret it, of course he’s not alright. His rapist was just in here threating to take his son back to the life of killing and to rape him again. “Do you want me to call anyone?”

He stares at me for a moment “You listened through the intercom” it’s not a question.

“Sorry” I wince, “You said to call Mr Grayson-Wayne if she does anything, so I needed a way to know what she was doing and if I needed to call.”

He nods understanding, still trying to calm down “Call Dick he’s taking Damian to the zoo today. Talia might try something.”

Not talking about it, yeah, I did really think he would. I nod, turning back to my desk and press the call button on my phone.”

_“Hello”_ he answers cheerfully.

“Mr Grayson-Wayne, this is Anna your fathers assistant” I start, “Damian’s mother Talia was just here, Mr Wayne asked that I call and warn you that she might try something.”

_“Understood”_ he replies now serious, _“What’s Dad doing?”_

I look back through to his office, where Mr Wayne seems to be meditating, must have been pretty freaked out by Talia’s visit, “He’s umm in his office.”

_“Tell him I’m taking Damian home”_ he hangs up.

I’ll give Mr Wayne some time to get his head in order before telling him what his son said. I wonder if Mr Grayson-Wayne and or anyone else knows about Talia raping him. Probably not, Mr Wayne bottles a lot up, he would have locked this in a corner of his mind and used it as fuel for his crusade.

 

A few minutes later the door to the waiting room opens and Mr Timothy Drake-Wayne and Mr Jason Todd-Wayne walk in, “Dick texted us, told us Talia al Ghul came by” Mr Drake-Wayne explains.

Mr Todd-Wayne looks past me and into his father’s office, “Why the fuck is he mediating?”

“……. Miss al Ghul said some things that brought up bad memories” I don’t really know what to say, it isn’t my place to tell them but they would know if I lie, “I believe he’s trying to calm down.”

They share a confused look, “What did she say-”

“It’s not my place to tell you that” I cut Mr Drake-Wayne off.

“Do you know what Talia wanted?” Mr Drake-Wayne asks instead.

“She wanted Mr Damian Wayne to go live with her again” I answer.

“Yeah that’s not fucking happening” Mr Todd-Wayne snorts.

“You can go home Anna” Mr Drake-Wayne smiles kindly, “We’ll take Dad home and deal with this.”

I take out my phone and text a few people to cancel the rest of Mr Wayne’s appointments for the day, making up a story about a two Russian gymnast for the other assistances to gossip about before heading home.

 

I try not to think about the Wayne family’s night time activity most of the time, but it’s harder to keep it out of my mind tonight, knowing they’re going after Talia al Ghul and what that woman wants to do to both her son and Mr Wayne.

“What did Talia say to Dad?”

I drop my cup of tea and spin around when I hear the voice in my living room, Nightwing and Black Bat are standing there staring at me.

“Why are you asking me?” I shoot back cleaning up the broken cup.

“Dad bottle up” Black Bat replies, “No tell.”

“Shouldn’t you be out looking for Miss al Ghul?” I change the subject.

Nightwing waves his hand, “We did the ninja show down earlier. Talia’s gone back to her corner of the world……. for now, anyway. What we need to know is what’s going on with our Dad, Jay and Tim said he was meditating and you told them Talia said something to upset him.” 

I shake my head, “It’s not my place.”

“Anna” Nightwing steps forward, “Whatever it is, it hurt him. He may not be all that good at talking sometimes but he needs us to lend on just as much as we need to lend on him. Please we need to know.”

I look behind him where Batman has appeared. “It’s up to you sir, but I do think you should tell someone, even if you don’t want it to be your kids.”

They turn around and look at their Dad, “Wanna know, help you” Black Bat tells him determinately.

“It doesn’t matter anymore” he tells them firmly, “It was a long time ago.”

Nightwing snorts, “Right because you don’t hold on to things that happened a long time ago” he steps over to him and puts a hand on his father’s shoulder, “Whatever it is, its stayed with you, almost as much as your parent’s deaths. We wanna help Dad, just like we always go with you every year to that alley way, we wanna go with you to whatever this is.”

“Dam right” Red Hood agrees from where he’s appeared with Red Robin and Spoiler.

“He will not say it” Robin tells his sibling, also appearing like magic, “……..But it should be said” he says quietly, “Mother dosed fathers drink to spend the night with him, to make me.”

All the birds and bats turn to him, what’s visible of their faces look shocked and pissed.

“How do you know about this?” Spoiler glares at Robin.

“Mother mentioned it when she told him of my existence” Robin replies, “I was standing behind a curtain waiting for her to introduce me while she teased him with the memory and attempted to seduce me at the same time” he speaks sounding guilty.

Batman pointy doesn’t look at anyone.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Red Robin asks.

Robin looks away, “Consent is not considered important with the League. I did not realise what it meant until Father made be attend school and a teacher spoke of it, after that I did not know what to say on the matter.”

God this is a very private family moment, I should not be here…. well this is my apartment, maybe they shouldn’t be here.

Nightwing looks to his youngest brother, “It’s okay Dami, it’s a hard thing to talk about” he takes a deep breath and turns back to his Dad, “I get it Dad. It’s not a easy thing to talk about…. or even ambit to yourself……. a few years ago, just after thing with Blockbuster I was really out of it a-and Cata-a woman climbed on top of me and-and did……. what she wanted to do.”

Maybe I should just go to my room, this is definitely private.

Batman looks surprised then puts a hand on Nightwing’s shoulder, “I should have been there for you.”

“We’re family we should be there for each other” Red Robin corrects.

“No more secrets” Black Bat says firmly, “Tell each other, help each other.”

Red Hood nods, “No more secrets.”

I smile slightly and quietly go to my room, this is family business. I’m not a part of this family but I’ll always help them when they need it.

 

**ONE-SHOT.**


End file.
